Haramaki
by N Harmonic
Summary: Summary: I'm sure most people, unless you're an otaku, doesn't know what a haramaki, translation, stomach band, actually is so Zoro has decided to share about the green thing around his waist. Nakama-ship btw Zoro/Chopper and then with the other Strawhats. Disclaimer: I own nothing and everything came from wiki.


**Haramaki**

 **Summary: I'm sure most people, unless you're an otaku, doesn't know what a haramaki, translation, stomach band, actually is so Zoro has decided to share about the green thing around his waist. Nakama-ship btw Zoro/Chopper and then with the other Strawhats.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing and everything came from wiki.**

 **~?~?~?~**

It was a peaceful, quiet day on the Thousand Sunny; everyone relaxing from the grueling fight against marine from the day before. Everyone was on deck, enjoying the sunshine in their own way. From above, Nami and Robin were in their lawn chairs, reading while Sanji fawned over them. Below, Franky and Brook were composing a song while skillfully dodging Usopp and Luffy who were playing tag. Finally, Chopper was sitting in the grass, using his grindstone to create his rumble powder while keeping an eye on his stubborn patient.

Thinking of said man, Chopper looked up and over to Zoro. Zoro, for once, was following doctor's orders, leaning against the railing while meditating. Chopper silently observed the man.

Today, because they were near a summer island, Zoro was not wearing his green robe, balancing his temperature as it was higher because of the thick gauze wrapped around his chest and waist. Despite the heat though, Zoro still wore his stomach band, the cloth fitting snuggly while holding the swordsman's three swords.

Chopper looked at the green band with scrutiny in his eye. Now that he thought about it, he didn't really know what it was for, or why the moss-head had it. For as long as Chopper knew the man, he was never without the cloth, even when in a fight or when he was healing from an injury, the band was always on his person or within reach.

"Whatt?"

Chopper jumped before raising his gaze to see Zoro peering at him with his single eye. "Huh?" he asked intelligently.

Zoro snorted. "You're looking at me too hard," he said. "What's on your mind? I can practically hear your thoughts from over here."

Chopper remained silent, his sights unconsciously falling back on the stomach band. Zoro followed his eye and frowned at the garment.

"I ain't takin' it off," Zoro said, and ended the conversation by closing his eye and returning to his previous position.

"Zoro," Chopper began, and the man peeked at him. "What is that anyways?" he asked.

"Hm?" Zoro asked, straightening his back slightly.

Unknown to them, everyone else had stopped what they were doing when the conversation had begun; curious to see where it would lead.

Chopper continued, "I know you never take it off; but that's it. I don't see its purpose; it can't be for protection, you have scars under it, so what is it for?" he asked.

Zoro's eyebrow rose at the other's enquiry before he sat up, running his palm over the silk of the haramaki before he grasped it; pulling it up and over his head. Zoro put it in his lap.

"Its called a haramaki, which translates to 'abdomen wraps' but these days most called them belly warmers," he began. "This one was passed down from my grandfather who, about a hundred years ago, fought in the gun wars. The wars that put samurai in the back and brought forth the marines, who had gunpowder and bullets, which defeated the swords of those who couldn't deflect them."

Zoro smiled at it as his fingers searched for a ripped seam; when he found one, he beckoned Chopper to him. Puzzled, Chopper complied and was surprised to see chainmail inside the green silk; he touched it in an almost revered way.

"Originally they were made from two layers of silk with chainmail or leather in the middle; which was good against smaller blades or arrowheads," he explained. "Sobo-sama, made this before the war with the help of a thousand others for Oji-sama-."

"Amazing!" Chopper interrupted in awe, "A thousand?!"

"Mm," Zoro nodded, "So this is called a _senninbari haramaki_ , which means '1,000 stitch belt'. Sobo-sama stood on the street with Haha-sama and together they asked passing women to add a stitch. Because it was made traditionally, it's said that our ancestors would bless it as a charm that gave protection and because it was made by our living family it would bring warmth while warding against loneliness," he continued.

Chopper looked at Zoro. "Wow," he breathed. "Its cooler than I thought!"

Zoro chuckled. "Ah," he agreed. "Oji-sama passed it onto Chichi-ue who gave it to me before I went to the dojo to train. It doesn't do much against the weapons of today but it holds a lot of history that I'm very proud of and want to carry on to my own son," Zoro paused, blushing at his pride. "That and it's good for back support," he added as an afterthought, trying to ward off his own embarrassment.

Chopper giggled, taking the haramaki in his hooves. "I want to add a stitch!" he declared.

"Hm?" Zoro replied, but didn't stop the other from taking it. "Why?" he asked.

Chopper laughed in glee. "I want to protect Zoro too!" he said.

"Me too!"

Zoro jumped in shock. "Luffy?" he said in shocked.

"Me three!" Usopp said, raising his hand.

"Yohoho! I too wish to stitch your haramaki Zoro-san!" Brook agreed, "It's too bad I don't have one to protect my belly! Though… I have no belly to protect, skull joke! Yohohohoho!"

Luffy and Usopp laughed as well and Zoro was momently surprised as Robin, Nami, and Sanji joined them, bringing the sewing box with them. Zoro tried to protest but it was weak and everyone ignored him. One at a time they each took turns stitching any hole or tear they could find in the stomach band, even Sanji, and when they ran out, Robin stitched a heart patch on the inside, which Luffy messily finished. By the time they were done, it was dinner time and all but Zoro followed Sanji into the galley to eat.

Zoro was silent, looking at his stomach band like he'd never seen it before, feeling along the seams for the new additions. Finally, he stood and slipped the green silk over his head. Zoro turned to follow his nakama only to pause; his hand ghosted over his waist before he smiled, a blush dusting over his cheeks.

 _"Warm…"_

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **There you go. My 'gun wars' was total bullshit; I just figured since the Marines still used swords it wasn't so long ago that gunpowder was created and just went with it.**

 **And so while this isn't my best work, I had fun writing it and to all the other authors out there, that's what matters. Ya'll should have fun writing and do what you enjoy and if you get flamers, all you gotta do it ignore them. They don't understand you like you understand you.**

 **Oji-sama - formal for grandfather**

 **Sobo-sama - formal for grandmother**

 **Haha-sama - formal for mother**

 **Chichi-ue - formal for father**


End file.
